1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contacts for use with insertable circuit boards, and more particularly to contacts having contact points which can be adjusted longitudinally within their housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices of this type, a resilient lyre-shaped contact is secured within the cavity of a housing by engagement of the contact with a boss within the cavity. To adjust the longitudinal position of the contact, the entire contact member is moved longitudinally within the cavity and is secured to selected bosses which are spaced along the length of the cavity.
Such known devices cannot be used with both single-faced and double-faced printed circuit boards because of their lyre-shaped construction which is formed to optimize contact engagement on both sides of the board simultaneously by a single contact. Further, they require complex and expensive housings in order to provide cavities with suitable securing bosses. Additionally, the introduction and removal of the contact members by deformation of the body of the contact causes the connector to wear and limits the number of contact changes and adjustments in longitudinal position. Also, since the entire contact is moved within its housing, the position of the conductor joining end is changed each time the contact position is changed.